1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a digital camera, and more particularly to a scheme of reducing interference among electronic circuits in the digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital camera consists of electronic circuits or systems, among which interference or crosstalk may occur to create an undesired effect in a circuit by another circuit, therefore reducing quality of a photographed picture. The interference is oftentimes caused by an undesired or unavoidable coupling from one circuit to another circuit. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) clock signal transferring in a flexible printed circuit (FPC) may interfere with readout image data (from a charge-coupled device (CCD)) transferring in another FPC via coupling of a bracket that supports the LCD, thereby causing slant stripes in a photographed picture. The interference becomes worse when the camera is made more compact and thinner. Such interference may be reduced by using shielding mechanism among the electronic circuits. However, the shielding mechanism adds weight, volume and cost of the camera.
For the reason that conventional cameras could not effectively solve such interference effects, a need has arisen to propose a novel camera that is devoid of interference effects such as the slant stripes.